


Evgenia Plushenkova

by Daisygotham



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Evgenia Plushenkova, F/M, Fem!Evgeni Plushenko, Genderbending, Genderswap
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-11-15 16:50:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18077252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daisygotham/pseuds/Daisygotham
Summary: Evgenia Plushenkova是俄罗斯历史上最杰出的女子单人滑运动员，这一点毋庸置疑。“冰公主”，“冰上女沙皇”，“叶卡捷琳娜三世”，“四周跳女王”，“俄罗斯的女魔头”，说的都是她。一位能够媲美男单、甚至直接和隔壁男单隔空打架的怪物级女单。有着辉煌而坎坷的职业生涯。她的经历与我们所熟知的Evgeni Plushenko类似，又不尽相同。或许因为是位女性，她的人生还要更加艰难一些。而Brian Joubert这位可爱的小镇男孩，是一位和女魔头隔空怄气了很多年的主儿。天知道，最后两个口嫌体正直的家伙是怎么走到一起的。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 性转普，性转普，性转普，重要的事情说三遍。  
> 楼主的性癖之一就是性转。只是觉得如果热尼亚是热妮娅的话，那也一定是一位非常有魅力的女性，场上坚毅大气冷面女神场下耿直沙雕缺心眼还有点天然呆什么的（够）  
> 基本上是对Evgenia的人生经历的流水账式记叙...想到那些到哪，文笔废并且文风不定，前面有点沙雕，后面估计会越来越正经。时间线可能混乱，细节上可能有不少错误，请误细究。  
> cp是猪贝贝与普妹，虽然前几章贝贝不会出现。亚古丁提及，与Evgenia关系极差。没打亚古丁的tag是因为怕亚粉搜tag搜到了来打架。预警，楼主雷亚普，楼主雷亚普，楼主雷亚普，划重点，重要的事情说三遍。  
> Evgenia在技术上与我们熟知的普基本一致，这意味着她是一个在二十多岁的年龄能跳出433的怪物级女单运动员，在女单赛场一骑绝尘，直接和隔壁的男单冠军们隔空打架。只是作为一位女运动员，她所经历的或许会比我们熟知的普更加艰苦。风格刚柔并济落落大方被说不像女运动员，表演滑太放得开被说不端庄，太好强被说该考虑早点退役成家什么的...而且这位天生不太抗冻的俄罗斯姑娘还痛经（  
> Evgenia和三次元的普一样，谈过两次一见钟情的恋爱，尤金娜和玛莎（文中成了尤金和马修），和马修在都灵冬奥结束后就离婚了。之后才开始和猪贝贝开始交往。  
> 后期会出现BG车，如果我能写得到后期的话。  
> 该交代的都交代得差不多了，如果这都还能雷到你，那我也没办法了...

1.  
在Evgenia Plushenkova很小很小的时候，她的父母原以为她长大后会是个相当柔弱的小姑娘，毕竟这位小女儿体弱多病，又是慢性肺炎又是流鼻血的，可把父母愁坏了。父母的朋友推荐说，既然是个女孩子，就让她学芭蕾去吧，多少能让她增强点体质，咱们苏联女子，这么弱鸡可不行。  
于是，为了不辜负“咱们苏联女子的强悍名声”，小小的Zhenya开始学习舞蹈。其实最开始父母也只想让她学舞蹈。由于是个小姑娘，父母最初完全没考虑过让小女儿走上运动员的道路。但小Zhenya意外地喜欢和男孩子混在一块踢足球，还喜欢大冬天跑到冰封的湖面上又跑又跳地撒欢，冻得鼻头通红，冻到咳嗽。父母只叫她当心点别伤着别冻坏了，也没多想。  
直到有一天，4岁的小Zhenya跑跑跳跳地走进家，跑得一头缎子似的金色长发在空中愉快地蹦哒着，冲到了父母面前，抬起了她被冻红的脸蛋，亮晶晶的蓝眼睛眨巴着，说，她想学花样滑冰。  
2.  
父母也没有想过小Zhenya会真的成为一位花滑运动员，只是觉得女孩子学花滑和芭蕾挺好的。  
而这个小姑娘由于起步太早，在花滑训练班里总是年龄最小的那个，或多或少显得柔弱些，于是她总是哭。摔倒了会哭，被大姐姐大哥哥们嘲笑也会哭。父母很心疼，但又想着，算了，本来也没想让她当运动员的，等她再长大些就不学了吧。  
不过这个小姑娘往往会一边哭一边从冰上爬起来，然后再嘤嘤嘤地继续她的训练，从不因为哭而中断。  
...后来这个小姑娘7岁学会了所有种类的二周跳、又在11岁学会了所有种类的三周跳，甚至能连续做单腿深蹲，直到这时父母才真正意识到，他们的小姑娘是个运动员的命。而花样滑冰对她而言已经不是个爱好了，是她的生活方式。  
伏尔加格勒的花滑学校关闭了。小Zhenya不得不离开家乡去往别的城市，投到别的教练门下继续花滑的学习。她的原教练说，圣彼得堡的Mishin教练会很乐意接收她当学生。  
父母其实不想同意。毕竟让一个小女孩一个人到千里之外举目无亲的城市去独自生活，哪个做父母的会放心呢？  
“我能照顾自己的！不是说了嘛，我们苏联女子很强悍的！”这位小大人这么说着。  
“孩子，苏联亡了。”父母和蔼又担忧地看着他们这个不省心的小女儿。  
而小姑娘也是倔脾气，父母迟迟不答应，结果她就自己瞎收拾了一堆行李不辞而别，独自一人踏上了去往圣彼得堡的火车。只留了张字条表明她不是被人拐卖了。  
3.  
Mishin其实很少收女学生，他的重心在男单。而且那时候他组里的Urmanov和Yagudin已经是重点培养的男单选手了，他没有那么多的精力来顾及每一个学生。不过，在这位11岁的金发怪力萝莉展示了她惊人的跳跃能力之后，Mishin还是很友好地把她留在了组里。  
组里的男男女女就那么带着诡异的表情看着这个新来的怪力小女单在众目睽睽下把六种三周跳全都跳了一遍，包括难度最高的阿克塞尔三周半。开玩笑，整个花滑历史上能跳出3A的女单运动员都不到十个。跳完之后，大姐姐们的目光变得像是看着一个小怪物，而大哥哥们——尤其是那些都是成年组男单选手了3A还很不稳定的大哥哥们——好吧，他们的目光也像是看着一个小怪物。  
大姐姐们觉得自己要被一个现象级小怪物取代了，丢人。  
大哥哥们觉得自己怎么还不如一个乡下小丫头片子，丢人。  
......  
当你被人看作一个小怪物的时候，你的日子注定会不大好过。  
虽然男孩子们一般不打她，但显然，Zhenya的名字在他们嘴里代表着某种类似怪胎的意思，或者丑小鸭之类的。他们通常会拽她头发或是把她的东西藏起来。说“一般不打她”是因为也有男孩子还是会真的动手。“我这不叫打女生，你看她算哪门子的女生。”动手打人的男生们这样说。而你要是问他们干嘛打她，他们也说不出个所以然来。可能大家都在一个冰场训练，这群普通的三周跳都还跳不稳的男孩子们看着这个全校年龄最小的乡下小丫头片子稳稳地跳着一个又一个3A，自尊受挫心态爆炸了。而Zhenya又是个倔得不行的主儿，你来我往口头冲突几句，往往就得挨揍。  
而女孩子们呢...有些对她还不错，有些...就喜欢结伴揪住她剪她的头发啊，扇她嘴巴子啊，故意在训练的时候撞她啊（男孩子们也撞她），什么的...  
于是Evgenia的校园生活并没有因为她是个女孩子而比Evgeni好到哪去。  
哦，可能还要更糟。Evgeni是个男孩子，被打哭了扔出更衣室不让进，至少还能抽抽嗒嗒地站在冰场上换衣服。而Evgenia是个女孩子，被打出更衣室之后，她又没法当众换衣服...于是她就抽抽嗒嗒地穿着她那身明显是用她母亲的旧衣服改织的日常服装训练。  
“喂小矮子，其实你可以直接当众换衣服的，反正平胸也没什么可看的，怕啥哟。”男孩子们嘻嘻哈哈地叫嚣着。小Zhenya比同龄的孩子都矮，更不用说在这个学校里她是年龄最小的那一个了。  
Zhenya没说话，泪眼婆娑地狠狠点了下冰一跃而起，继续练她的跳跃。  
“小矮子刚才那个跳跃是不是四周跳？？”大孩子们窃窃私语起来。  
“不你肯定看错了，不可能的。”这是个毫无底气的回答。  
Urmanov——这里的大哥哥，倒是挺怜惜这个小师妹，并且觉得和这么小的小孩一块训练很有趣。于是常常开车载她回家——“一个小姑娘自己一个人住，还一个人走夜路回去，多不安全啊。”Urmanov说。  
“没人会觉得我是个小姑娘的。”小姑娘没精打采地抬起哭红的眼睑，“你觉得我像个小姑娘吗？”  
......Urmanov看着小姑娘乱七八糟地支棱在脑袋上的金发，和又瘦又平的身板，还有一脸被打留下的划伤，无语凝噎，都不忍心说“还真不像”。  
不过小姑娘到底还的确是小姑娘呀。Urmanov想。小姑娘怎么可以没件像样的、漂亮的比赛服呢？小姑娘目前的比赛服不少都是拿她母亲的衣服改的。  
于是，Urmanov大哥除了会送小师妹回家，还会去服装店给小师妹挑能够改成比赛服的衣服。去得多了，店员都快要以为Urmanov是个变态了，一个大男生整天来买女装。  
小姑娘原本怎么都不肯收下大师兄给的衣服。Urmanov也明白，小姑娘倔得很，自尊心强着呢。  
“没事，衣服你先收下，钱什么的等你长大了再还我吧。”Urmanov认真地看着自己瘦小得像只雏鸟的小师妹，“而我有预感，你很快就能拿到你的第一笔大赛冠军奖金了。一定会的。”  
小姑娘仰起脑袋看着比她高了两个头的大师兄，蓝色的眼睛亮晶晶的，不知名的光芒在其中闪烁。  
“好。”小姑娘说。  
Urmanov觉得要不是那群混账小子和混账丫头们总把小姑娘揪住乱剪她的头发、搞得她的头发总是乱糟糟的，小姑娘绝对是个漂亮姑娘。  
4.  
“Evgenia Plushenkova，你和小卡娅的关系怎样？毕竟你们应该算是竞争对手。”  
“和Irina？朋友关系啊，”15岁的怪物级小女单Zhenya，面对别有用心、一心希望挖出内讧新闻的记者，两只眼睛却变成了星星眼。“她是我的偶像啊！”  
“真的吗？”记者明显不满意这种大团圆的回答。  
“是啊！我觉得女单的技术已经停滞不前很多年了，而Irina的出现改变了这一点，她是俄罗斯历史上最出色的女单运动员了！”前不久在比赛里跳出了四周跳的小迷妹Zhenya两眼放光地如是说。  
“唔...可是...”记者非常不满意这样的回答，什么冲突都没有？一点都没有轰动性嘛！那还有什么意思！“Plushenkova女士，你不仅自己也和Slutskaya一样能完成3A和换足贝尔曼，你甚至还已经跳出了4T，而现在四周跳在男单比赛里都还不多见。”记者试图引诱小姑娘说出类似于“我已经超越了小卡娅”的这种争议性回答。  
然而小姑娘就是不吃这一套，也不知道是太聪明还是太傻白甜。“可是她早在我还没学会三周跳的时候就会3A和3Lz-3Lo了呀！她是先驱呀！”  
“那...”想挖新闻的记者灵机一动，“Plushenkova女士，最近Yagudin先生离开了Mishin教练，声称他无法忍受教练的目光不放在他身上的感觉，你对此有何看法？”  
“Yagudin要转组啦？”神经大条的小姑娘居然不知道。  
“是的。尽管这么说很奇怪，但大家认为他——一个男单选手是因为教练Mishin的重心放在了你——一个女单选手身上而感到很不开心，其实你们两个分别在男女单原本是互不影...”  
“他转组了？不在Mishin组待了？”傻里吧唧的小姑娘打断了记者的话。记者感觉自己可能嗅到了大新闻的味道。  
“是的，他已经宣布转至Tarasova组了。”  
“哇哦，”小姑娘挠了挠头，“那...那我说老实话...我很开心。”  
记者也很开心。看来小姑娘一直在夸小卡娅并不是因为太聪明，而是真的傻白甜又迷妹。  
很快，新闻就发出来了。《女单新秀与亚古丁不和 逼走亲师兄为哪般？》《四周跳女王野心勃勃 向男单宣战指日可待》《男女单的隔空打架！小女单对师兄情况不屑一顾！》  
“你回答问题都不过脑子的吗？？？”Mishin看到新闻后哭笑不得，“你这倒霉孩子怎么什么话都往外说呢？？？”  
“...可这就是我想说的啊。”小姑娘还嘴硬。  
“你这样子以后要吃亏的！”Mishin摇头叹气，“以后没有我的允许，你不准自己回答媒体的问题，听见没？”  
“...好的，教授。”15岁的、还没怎么受过挫的小姑娘懵懵懂懂地回答。毕竟，没被掰折过的人最为耿直，没栽过跟头的人最为莽撞，没撞过南墙的人最为天真。  
5.  
“Zhenya酱最棒了！”观众席上的日本宅男这样嚎叫着。  
17岁的小姑娘像是忽然就长大了。前一年还是又矮又小的小朋友模样，梳着齐刘海短发，像个小男生。但17岁的小姑娘突然就开始抽条了。个头长高了，一下子蹿到了170，这个身高对于花滑女单运动员来说很高了，再也没人能喊她小矮子了。头发也留长了，一头及肩的金发柔亮又飘逸，格外惹眼。颀长身材的曲线也开始逐渐凸显，腰肢纤细，窄肩窄胯，四肢纤长，不过因为依旧是个平胸而不能用前凸后翘来形容（  
这样一位金发碧眼、纤瘦高挑、温婉清丽的姑娘，再配上那份懵懂又带着笑意的清纯眼神，简直是日本宅男女神。于是Zhenya在日本比赛时，观众席上一大堆日本宅男嚎得歇斯底里，如同偶像见面会。  
日本的女孩子们也喜欢她，觉得她是个很可爱甜美的姑娘，很符合日本审美。  
.......看来大家在面对女魔头幼年体的时候都会产生一些错觉。  
“小将Plushenkova长成大姑娘啦。”媒体感叹着，像是他们亲眼看着她长大的似的（事实上也可以这么说，毕竟在小Zhenya13岁第一次参加世青赛的时候，他们就开始围在她身边试图从她身上挖新闻了）。  
“不，我还是个小孩儿呢。”大姑娘眉眼弯弯地笑着回答，看起来仍是那个懵懵懂懂的小姑娘的样子。  
而俄媒则十分痛心疾首，“天呐，我们的四周跳小妹妹也开始发育了，完了，她的成绩要开始进入下滑阶段了”诚然，女单运动员很多都在进入发育期后成绩直线下滑，有些就因此再也没能找回状态，最终退役。  
不过事实证明这是他们杞人忧天。小姑娘在17岁时跳出了4-3-2连跳。  
...再一次的，这个小姑娘在女单一骑绝尘，还隔空打架吊打隔壁男单。  
“当今世界最高难度跳跃组合属于这位年轻的女单运动员！”ESPN台的解说员一向很喜欢Zhenya，看到Zhenya跳出4-3-2连跳时激动得仿佛足球解说员看见球进了，“她是一位能真正在技术难度上吊打男单运动员的女单选手！She‘s a monster of Triple-Axel！！The daddy of them all！！！”  
...这位穿着一身轻纱黑色连衣裙、像只小天鹅般漂亮地滑着《黑眼睛》的清丽女孩儿，在这位激情澎湃的解说员的嘴里，已经是所有花滑运动员的“爸爸”了。  
...不过显然她的确刺激到了很多运动员，不只是女单运动员，还有几乎所有的现役男单。毕竟...这可是一个和男单隔空打架、放去参加男单都能夺冠的女单怪物。  
“让她去隔壁男单比赛算了！”有些女单运动员抱怨道。事实上，在数年之后俄罗斯男单青黄不接的时候，要不是奥委会明令禁止，俄罗斯冰协还真的很想把Zhenya拉去参加男单比赛。  
真是神奇，主世界的Evgeni被人评价为“女单一般的成长速度”，而在这里，Evgenia则被评价为“穿着女装的男单选手”。  
而日本宅男才不管那么多，当Zhenya在节目中优雅地抬起清水般的目光时，在观众席上整齐地喊着，“Zhenya酱最棒了！”  
女魔头幼年体只是从容地向所有人温雅地行礼。  
好猥琐啊。女魔头其实在心里这么想。  
TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 由于是性转，Evgenia是个女孩子，那么她的著名蛇精病表演滑就不太适合用《Sex Bomb》了...受这个赛季的et的启发，改成了《Toxic》。  
> 在盐湖城冬奥，心烦意乱、状态不佳的Evgenia失利了。小姑娘在这次挫折之后才真正意义上地长大。同时，小镇男孩上线了。  
> PS，我觉得三次元的普在盐湖城冬奥自由滑结束之后嘴巴也是紫得不正常，想到他后来就发高烧了，就觉得他是不是自由滑当天就不太舒服啊...

6.  
当一身空姐服的Zhenya近乎轻佻地冲着观众席眨了下眼睛、随着《Toxic》的音乐暧昧地起舞时，不知道多少人的下巴都要掉下来了。  
17岁时，Zhenya的自由滑《黑眼睛》里一袭黑色纱裙、清雅秀丽的模样还留在大众的记忆里，属于小女孩的那份青涩和缺心眼也还让大众记忆犹新。当然，还有那个惊世骇俗的4-3-2连跳。如果说17岁的Zhenya还是个甜美的小姑娘，那么18岁的Zhenya就像是突然就叛逆期了，整个一大写加粗的“不良”。  
短节目《波莱罗》，红色舞裙的小丫头的举手投足已经有了性感妩媚的味道。“小将Plushenkova长成大姑娘了！”在测试滑，Zhenya第一次滑起这个短节目的时候，媒体再次这样感叹道。不过也没有人有什么意见，毕竟一般的女单选手的节目总体上大概就甜美、柔美和妩媚这几种风格。  
而自由滑是《美国往事》。原本赛季开始前大家看见这个节目选曲就有些惊讶了，最后大家一致认为Zhenya大概是要扮演电影《美国往事》里的唯一一位主要女性角色Deborah。最后大家看见穿着一身黑衣黑裤配金色皮带、还带着两个金属气息浓厚的金色护肩的Zhenya一阵风似的踏上测试滑场地的时候，可以说是震惊的。  
这个丫头居然反串，穿得像个痞帅的街头小伙，还用撩人的痞笑和英气十足的舞步引得一众女生恨不得当场断背，忍不住地开始做白日梦，希望和她跳舞的人是自己。  
《美国往事》这曲子当然是她自己选的。Mishin教练的原则是，在一个运动员成年以前，所有的比赛节目用曲都由他们教练组决定。而当运动员成年以后，他们就将可以自己选择比赛曲目。于是Zhenya选择了这部黑帮电影。Mishin原本想劝劝，但脾气犟得十头牛都拉不回来的假小子丫头压根没法劝，于是由她去了。  
国际滑联对这套自由滑欲言又止，很想扮拌权威架子批评几句，但又说不出什么来，毕竟又没有规定说女运动员必须穿裙子，或者女运动员不得反串什么的。但他们实在是想管教几句这个怪异的小毛丫头，又挑不出什么大毛病来，只好从些无关紧要的方面开始挑刺，“Plushenkova女士，你的头发太长了，在滑行时容易遮挡视线，请你像别的女单运动员一样，要么把头发剪短些，要么就扎起来。”  
小毛丫头才不听话呢。她很爱惜自己那头及肩长发，即不剪短，也不肯盘起来，就那么披散着。于是舆论开始说这毛丫头目中无人。  
然而毛丫头这个赛季又全满贯了，即使是在裁判组看不太顺眼她雌雄莫辨的风格、给她压表演分的情况下。  
于是有人开始说闲话，说没有女人味的丫头，只能剑走偏峰演反串了。至于那套步步生姿的《波莱罗》，人们说，没女人味的丫头再怎么扮媚也只能是扮啦！  
然后毛丫头就在拿了世锦赛冠军之后的表演滑上滑了《Toxic》。意气风发的Zhenya带着挑衅般的笑容，化身金发碧眼的性感女郎，像位蛇蝎美人，与所有人眉目传情，又毫不留恋地把收来的爱意一脚踩碎，狐狸精似的。在现场快要掀翻屋顶的疯狂尖叫声中，Zhenya一把脱掉了自己的上衣。  
“伤风败俗！啊！伤风败俗！”想摆官方架子的官媒们纷纷摇头。  
“我又没有裸奔，再说了你们没去过海边没见过比基尼嘛。”小丫头不以为然。  
原本痛心疾首他们的清纯爱抖露转型的日本宅男们纷纷转哀为喜，也没人说Zhenya没女人味了。而女孩子们，之前已经说了，看了毛丫头T气十足的《美国往事》之后简直恨不得当场断背。  
有人问男单那里的Yagudin对他这位惊世骇俗的前师妹这次惊世骇俗的表演滑有什么看法。眼看着小丫头这个赛季再次以惊人的分值全线隔空追打男单，Yagudin忿忿地说了一句，“没意思。”经过媒体一添油加醋，就莫名其妙传成了“Yagudin怒斥Plushenkova是个小荡妇”。  
小丫头说，这位前师兄以前表演滑滑过《One Banana》的，难道我该当他是只猴子不成？  
人们就啧啧唏嘘着表示这丫头片子真是越来越没规矩了，口无遮拦的。  
Mishin恨铁不成钢地拿着报纸敲着傻闺女的脑袋，“不是说好了没有我的允许不准你自己接受媒体采访的吗！你这样以后要吃亏的！”而小丫头对着教练露出了一个欠揍的微笑，整张嘴都笑成了V型。  
小毛丫头的确是有点飘的。像个少年骑士，举着剑只知道往前冲，一副锋芒毕露的小样儿。还没怎么撞过南墙。  
7.  
Zhenya不喜欢盐湖城。  
气候高寒的盐湖城似乎不是Zhenya的福地。她在这里心烦意乱，心思乱得就像她这个赛季被换掉的自由滑节目《艺术家的故事》的编曲。  
俄罗斯媒体在抱怨，说我们拥有当今世界最优秀的两位花滑女单运动员，居然换不来一块女单金牌。  
而之前更加锋芒毕露、风头正劲的Zhenya受到了更多的苛责。“自大的丫头付出了代价。”人们这么说。  
这个赛季对年轻气盛的Zhenya来说无疑是当头一棒。流行范的反串短节目《MJ组曲》显然并不讨裁判的欢心，而自由滑《艺术家的故事》混乱的编曲和过度意识流的编舞都叫裁判和观众一头雾水，只说是看不懂。凭着过硬的跳跃完成度，Zhenya还是保住了女单的几块金牌，但媒体开始嫌弃她成绩下滑了。“现在Yagudin终于能隔空吊打他的前师妹了！”媒体这么说，好像把男女单放在一起比是很正常的事情一样。没办法，高傲的小丫头前一个赛季过于亮眼出色的表现已经拉高了媒体对她的期待值。  
整个赛季都像失了控一般，乱七八糟。伤病也成了大问题，一向不怕疼的心大少女Zhenya在这个赛季被膝伤折腾得够呛。不知怎么的眼看着就半个赛季过去了，四周跳小怪物的第一届冬奥迫在眉睫。在这个节骨眼上，国奥队勒令Zhenya换掉了自由滑节目。“你原来那个太难懂了，裁判不喜欢，赶紧换一个。”于是Zhenya在离冬奥只剩一个月的时候临时换了《卡门》，都没多少时间排练。  
而心气高、不甘承认自己这赛季的低迷的Zhenya，在媒体的起哄之下，说出了“我要在冬奥上以分值打败男单冠军”这种话来。看啊，这丫头越来越不知天高地厚了。人们说。  
而她的冬奥之旅也像卡门一样。心比天高又自由的卡门最终死在了利刃之下。短节目摔倒在场上的时候，Zhenya几乎觉得自己听到了无数窃笑的声音。一瞬间大家都要以为她最后连领奖台都上不了了。  
此时的Zhenya坐在表演滑的后台等待上场。头晕眼花。脑袋在发烫，烫得Zhenya觉得自己的脸颊都烧了起来，而身上却在一阵阵地发冷。高寒地区果然还是不适合从小就怕冷的Zhenya。更糟糕的是，前一天自由滑比赛当天早上，Zhenya来例假了，又在盐湖城干冷干冷的气候下痛经了。其实按周期的话她本不该在冬奥期间来例假的。或许情绪格外不好的时候，生理期也会紊乱吧。  
自由滑之前Mishin就看出来Zhenya脸色苍白得不大正常。而她自由滑原定的、豁出去了的4-3-3连跳，Zhenya像是支持不住了一般，竭尽全力跃起之后，在落冰时没有稳住，双足了。等到自由滑结束，Zhenya的嘴唇都变成了不正常的紫色。而脸色惨白、嘴唇青紫地在KC区等完分之后，Zhenya几乎无暇顾及她拿了银牌这一令人失望的结果，而是赶在颁奖典礼开始之前把Mishin拉到后台，哆嗦着、忍不住了似的对Mishin说，“教授，我好疼啊......”  
Mishin几乎一下子就明白过来这个傻闺女是怎么了，目光立刻软了下来，扶着几乎直不起腰来的Zhenya的肩膀，半是关切半是心疼地问，“什么时候开始的？”  
“今天早上......”  
“为什么比赛之前不说？”  
“难道我还能退赛不成？...”小姑娘居然噙着泪花抬起头看着Mishin，在Mishin的印象里，这个看起来没心没肺、犟脾气又欠揍的傻闺女已经好几年没哭过了。“我说了又能怎样，我又不能乱吃止痛药，万一有违禁成分被查出来还要取消成绩...”Zhenya捂着肚子蹲了下去，“其实就是难受，说出来心里好受点，别的也没什么...”声音委屈得让Mishin想起那个被大孩子打到啜泣不已的小女孩。  
Mishin也只能一边叹着气一边把厚外套披在了仿佛忽然年龄倒着长了好几岁的傻闺女身上，劝她说没关系，这个赛季就这么过去了，结果已经形成、无法回头了，向前看吧，下赛季会更好，你还很年轻，还有很多机会。  
媒体可不这么认为。19岁的女单运动员很可能没有下一次冬奥了。而且你看她这个赛季的状态下滑得，她也就只能在成年、发育期之前称霸了。媒体说得她像是已经要退役了。似乎他们都一致认为这是Zhenya的第一届冬奥会，也会是她的最后一届。  
至于其他各种杂七杂八的新闻，比如隔壁男单拿了冠军的Yagudin表示在看Zhenya短节目直播看到她摔倒了之后振臂欢呼，比如他们俄罗斯那对传奇又经历坎坷的双人滑组合终于在冬奥夺冠了，比如Zhenya最终的总分和隔壁男单Yagudin的总分差距巨大之类的，Zhenya是之后才知道的。当天晚上，Zhenya躺在房间床上，发了高烧，难受得什么都不知道。第二天晚上的庆功晚宴如同梦游，大部分时间她只是趴在桌子上一动不动。最后是被小卡娅和Alexander Abt架着回的房间。  
而现在Zhenya要等着上场滑表演滑了。其实她可以不来。但她非来不可，像是宣战似的，丢了冠军也不想被人看扁了。也不高兴说她生了病又生理期了。她不想说。Zhenya不喜欢在人面前示弱。  
表演滑她准备的还是《卡门》。表演服她选了一身艳丽的红色长裙，就像故事中那位真正的卡门一般。  
头胀胀的。眼前的一切都看不真切。Zhenya就把胳膊支在膝盖上拖着脑袋，眼神毫无焦点地看向前方。下腹刀绞似的痛得钻心。腰也一阵一阵地坠痛。Zhenya几乎什么都想不了，只想跑回房间床上裹着被子蜷缩起来，或是跑去找她小卡娅姐姐——小卡娅姐姐这次冬奥也不顺利，但到底是姐姐，心理状态上要好一些，至少没像现在的Zhenya一样，随时都要支撑不住了似的。她想抱着小卡娅姐姐大哭一场。  
小镇男孩Brian就是在这时走过来的。而心烦意乱的Zhenya压根没法把注意力转移到现实世界来，她只觉得难受。她的目光是空洞的，完全没有看见小镇男孩。以至于在她的记忆里，她和小镇男孩的初次见面是在后来的欧锦赛，而不是这次冬奥表演滑。  
小镇男孩Brian Joubert是位17岁的法国小将。和很多小镇上长大的孩子一样，耿直又善良，可能还有点倔。  
Brian之前当然在电视上看过Zhenya的比赛，毕竟是年少成名的四周跳怪物女单。不过Brian看得更多的是男单的比赛。他最喜欢Yagudin的风格。那股气势奔腾、英雄一般的强硬气场，是淳朴的小镇男孩所憧憬和向往的。  
Brian当然很惊讶当今世界最高难度组合跳属于一位女单运动员。而Zhenya给Brian的第一感觉是...怪异。Brian第一次看Zhenya的比赛直播，就是《美国往事》。Brian只觉得，这个穿得像个摇滚歌手、眉宇间带着凌厉的英气和痞气的女生...好奇怪。但看久了，又觉得...好酷。仿佛那具纤长的躯体里有某种能把冰场都劈开的力量，而那头亮丽的金发就像冰上跃动的火焰。Brian原本以为只有自己会这么想，后来听见国家队的队友也在说，“俄罗斯家的Plushenkova那丫头，帅得呀，简直像个帅T。”毕竟是一个在技术上已经算是冠绝古今的丫头，这些男单选手对这个甚至在跳跃难度上能把自己吊起来打的女单产生了近乎崇敬的心理。  
“她和之前所有的女单运动员都不太一样。”有体育解说员这样说。“不，上一个比较像她现在这样的女单运动员叫Tonya Harding，想想她的下场吧。”另一个嘉宾嘲讽地说。  
而她这个赛季是怎么了呢？若是说之前她虽然状态不好、但依然能保持女单世界第一的水准，那么这次盐湖城冬奥就是一场并不严重却又十分致命的崩盘。  
而现在在表演滑的后台看见了这位传说中的女单怪物，托着脑袋发着呆，一头长发很罕见地在脑后束成了一个马尾，前额的齐刘海也给用定型捞了上去，不知道为什么。Brian有点想要上去和她握个手。没别的，就想对一位现象级的运动员表示敬意，或是说表示一下安慰——她看起来心情不好。不过这是当然的，Brian想，谁会高兴在冬奥上崩盘呢？  
Brian莫名有些紧张地走上前去，稀里糊涂也不知道自己说了几句什么，可能是几句傻里吧唧的自我介绍，然后伸出了他友谊的手。  
但Zhenya动都没动，像是压根没有Brian这个人似的。  
Zhenya没看见Brian尴尬地僵硬在空中又收了回去的手，也不知道自己莫名其妙和一个小镇男孩结了梁子。在这个节骨眼上，可能把一只异形扔她面前她都不一定会有反应。  
若不是Mishin拍了拍她的肩告诉她轮到她上场了，她能坐在那发呆发到睡着。  
“能坚持吗？”Mishin在Zhenya上场前小声地问，“实在疼得厉害就...”  
“能。”Zhenya打断了Mishin。  
烈焰红裙的卡门，在寒冷的冰面上摇曳生姿，那金红的色彩，像一簇风雪中的火苗，灵动又脆弱。  
人们说，那一场Plushenkova的《卡门》有种和之前截然不同的绵软的美感。  
废话，因为Zhenya是真的腿都软了。她感觉到的不是美感，她只是倔强地用尽最后一点力气向世界张牙舞爪地宣告她不甘心。  
除了她的教练组，没人知道她病了。于是，在她滑完《卡门》之后，观众还热情地要求她返场。而生性要强的Zhenya也就十分实诚地回到场上——以她最终重重地摔倒在冰上作结。  
冰面冰凉的触感让本就浑身发冷发软的Zhenya更加难受，而观众的笑声听起来像是来自另一个世界。尽管她能明白观众并不是在嘲笑她，只是他们以为她是故意摔倒、自嘲短节目里的那一大摔，她很清楚，但心里还是非常不好受。晕晕乎乎的视线变得模糊起来，像泡了一层水。  
Zhenya费劲地站了起来，无力地和着观众笑着，深深地行了个礼，拖着疲惫不堪的身体走下了冰场。Mishin轻轻地拍了拍她的肩膀，给她披上了外套，悄悄把她拉到一边给她递了一个不知从哪里要来的热水袋。毕竟在美国这个连烧水壶都少见的国家，热水袋就更难找了。Zhenya泪汪汪地抬头看着Mishin，哆嗦着嘴唇不知道是不是该说“谢谢”。而Mishin只是温和地做了个手势，让她赶紧捂着坐下休息去。  
等到表演滑到了尾声、所有运动员都上场去做最后的返场谢幕的时候，Zhenya待在后台没有出去，还把小卡娅给拦了下来。被拉住了胳膊的小卡娅有些疑惑地转过头来看着她的干妹妹，在看见Zhenya满眼的泪光之后立马就明白了什么，把她拉到了后台比较偏僻的角落里。等到其他所有的运动员都已经离开后台上场去了之后，小卡娅善解人意地抱住了她这位不省心的小妹妹。  
比小卡娅高了近一个头的Zhenya，把脑袋搁在小卡娅的肩膀上，委屈巴巴地低声啜泣起来。  
“都多大的人了，怎么哭得像个小姑娘。”小卡娅叹了口气，安抚地轻拍Zhenya瘦得骨节分明的后背。  
而在这届冬奥之前，Zhenya就是个小姑娘啊。口无遮拦，心比天高，横冲直撞的，还没怎么被挫过锐气，完全还是少年心性。  
“能跳阿克塞尔三周半的女单，运气都不太好”。就这次冬奥来看，Irina Slutskaya和Evgenia Plushenkova都印证了这个说法。  
莫名心情烦躁的小镇男孩在谢幕环节有些心不在焉，只是上场简单转了一圈就提前回到了后台。  
然后...他就看见了那个目中无人的家伙，背对着他，抱着她的队友Irina Slutskaya，在...哭？  
他目瞪口呆地站在原地，看着瘦高的怪物女单的背部轻轻地耸动着，之前束起来的马尾已经散开，金色的发丝零散地披落在她瘦削的肩膀上，低声地抽泣着，哪里像是那个年少轻狂的高傲的女单冠军，像个受了委屈的小孩儿。  
Brian慌乱起来，觉得尴尬又有点心有戚戚。单纯的小镇男孩看不得女孩子哭。哪怕这个女孩子很多时候并不是很像个典型的女孩，哪怕自己刚才还在对她的傲慢感到火冒三丈，他还是会感到难过。  
抱着女单怪物、面对着门口的Irina Slutskaya看到了站在那里手足无措的Brian，朝他眨眨眼使了个眼色，让他不要出声，安静地走开。“别让她察觉到你在这里，伤自尊呢”小卡娅的眼神分明这么说着。  
Brian便像是做了亏心事一样转头溜了出去，又溜回了场上。  
TBC


	3. Chapter 3

8.  
盐湖城冬奥比赛的那几天把Zhenya给整蔫了。从表演滑结束之后到冬奥闭幕之前的几天时间里，Zhenya几乎一直待在房间里，躺在床上整个人缩成一团，恍恍惚惚的。而美国的房间最要命的就是温度超低的中央空调，好像美国人全都是企鹅、比一般俄罗斯人还抗冻似的。我真是讨厌死北美了。被冻到经期综合症十分严重、又迟迟不退烧的Zhenya窝在被子里咬牙切齿，偶尔下床都恨不得把被子裹着走。  
倒霉姑娘还不知道呢。多年以后，在她27岁的时候，她会比现在更加讨厌北美的。  
俄罗斯花滑国奥队团队的人几乎除了Yagudin以外全都来看望了她一遍，看到她病怏怏的样子都挺惊讶的。毕竟在大家的印象里，Zhenya总是那个生命力超强的怪力少女。这叫Zhenya觉得很丢人，觉得自己像个倒霉催的病猫，还得被人围观。于是就把自己埋在被子里，不管谁来都只能看到一头乱蓬蓬的头发和一团裹得像个面包卷的被子。  
小卡娅是最常来陪她的，还半开玩笑地表示你还是不是个战斗种族女子啊，又痛经又怕冷的。  
Zhenya什么也没说，只是整个人都躲在被窝里，只露出一头乱糟糟的金发，背过身去一言不发。  
“还在痛吗？”小卡娅在床边坐了下来，轻轻地伸手理Zhenya乱七八糟的头发，“以后可不能再随便吃生冷的东西了。”  
以后都不再来北美才比较好，室外都比室内暖和。Zhenya想。但还是什么都没说。她不想说话。  
小卡娅知道，她的小妹妹非常低落，几乎是肉眼可见地比冬奥之前还要瘦了一大圈。而她虽然大部分时间都躺在房间里，眼睛下面浓重的黑眼圈却表明她并没有怎么真正地睡着。  
一直像阵暴风似的向前狂奔的小妹妹终于是栽了跟头，像是一下子栽懵了。  
小卡娅起身把Zhenya扔在床头柜上、又懒得下床去换的热水袋拿去又灌了热水回来，掀开Zhenya的被子放了进去。而不省心的妹妹依旧背对着她蜷缩着。小卡娅长叹了一口气。  
“Zhenya，有件事我想我该先告诉你。”  
Zhenya这才沉默地缓缓翻过身来，抬起肿了的眼皮，无力地看着她明显认真起来了的小卡娅姐姐。  
“我就要退役了。”小卡娅轻轻地按着Zhenya的肩膀，把惊讶地睁大了眼睛、挣扎着想要坐起身来的Zhenya又按回了被窝里，“我觉得有必要和你说一声。”  
Zhenya毫无血色的嘴唇艰难地嗫嚅了几下，还是没能发出半个音来。口型像是在问，“为什么？”  
“我母亲病了，病得很重，我得去照顾她。在短时间内，我都不可能回到冰场了。”小卡娅认真地看着小妹妹迷蒙着水光的蓝色眼睛。  
Zhenya感觉到小卡娅放在自己肩上的手，像是某种无形的担子。  
小卡娅离开的话，俄罗斯女单的全部指望就几乎全都在Zhenya身上了。  
“所以，你要自己长大，我的小妹妹。”  
9.  
Brian记得他在盐湖城冬奥快要结束的时候，在奥运村里看到了消失了几天、出来转悠的Evgenia Plushenkova。好像就在闭幕式前一天。  
Brian一开始都没认出她来。那头柔亮的金发像是能感知到主人的心情似的，色泽黯淡了不少，而且像是几天没好好梳过了似的乱蓬蓬的。穿着俄罗斯国家队的衣服，那身衣服罩在她身上显得特别宽，像是她一下子消瘦了下去，衣服里只剩下了一具清瘦的骨架。  
Brian远远地看见她在风里简直是肉眼可见地打着哆嗦，整个人瑟缩着，像是她170的身高一下子缩水到了160。最后在公共区域的长椅上坐下了，留给Brian一个团成一团的背影，看起来小小的一只。似乎还轻轻地摇了摇头。  
Brian想起几天前他不小心撞见她哭的样子，心里涌起一股莫名的酸涩感。  
她在干嘛？Brian在远处悄悄地看着她。  
而爱胡思乱想的小镇男孩在想象这个女生是不是又哭了，自己是不是应该不计前嫌、发扬绅士风度去给她披件衣服。  
而泥石流女子Zhenya其实在想，妈的，室外真的比室内暖和，什么鬼地方。  
Zhenya也说不清楚自己为什么要出来。可能是想要在这届冬奥彻底结束之前，好好看看这个名为盐湖城的地方。把这个地方的样子深深地刻在脑子里。  
那些稚气的、狂妄的、骄傲的少年心思，那些肆无忌惮的笑声和不计后果的胡言乱语，还有那份郁结在心里无法解开的无名怒火，都永远留在了19岁时这个干冷的、空气稀薄的冬天，埋葬在这座城市。  
“你要自己长大。”Irina的话像是千斤重担，又像是一把开启人生的下一扇门的钥匙。  
Zhenya打了个喷嚏。有谁咒我了吗？Zhenya想。  
一抬头，看见远处一个熟悉的人影。Alexei Yagudin似乎正在往这个方向走，但显然他没看见她。  
...什么鬼地方。Zhenya想。  
于是立刻站了起来，转头就一路小跑回房间去了。  
Zhenya再一次匆匆经过了小镇男孩身边，甚至撞了一下小镇男孩的肩膀。但这回她依旧在发烧，又着急赶路，她还是没有看见小镇男孩。Brian Joubert这个人的名字和模样，目前在她的脑海里还没有留下任何痕迹。  
小镇男孩当然又生气了。生她的气，也生自己的气。“你对一个目中无人的家伙能抱什么期望呢？”小镇男孩酸涩地想着，目送着那头凌乱的长发消失在视野里。

 

TBC


End file.
